A Kindred Spirit
by Srin
Summary: Mulder meets a kindred spirit in an X-files/First Wave crossover. Just a short little bit than popped into my head. . .


Egads, I don't know what happened the first time, but something didn't get saved right.... Here's the actual story. Sorry about that....  
  
Well, it's the first X-files fanfic that I've actually finished, so be gentle. I hope it's not too terrible. PG for alcohol consumption and one word that could be deemed 'naughty.' Enjoy!   
  
"I think that's enough now, Spooky," the bartender told him,  
taking away the latest in a stream of empty beer glasses.   
"The aliens are here," remarked the blonde man seated on the  
stool beside him. Mulder turned to get a better look at the man who  
had spoken.  
"Yeah, I know." The other looked a bit surprised.  
"You do?"  
"Yep. They took my sister."  
"That's rough. They killed my wife and framed me for her  
murder."  
"Sorry." Being a federal agent, Mulder should probably have  
paid more attention to that, but he was too intoxicated to realize it.   
"Not your fault. You a reader?"  
"Of what?"  
"Paranoid Times?"  
"Nope. Never heard of it."  
"Oh." They sat in silence for several minutes. Mulder took a  
packet of sunflower seeds out of his pocket and began eating them;  
the other man seemed to be lost in a deep contemplation of the liquid  
in his glass.  
"What's your name?" Mulder asked finally.  
"Foster. Cade Foster. Yours?" In the back of his mind, he could  
just hear Eddie yelling at him for telling his real name to a perfect  
stranger, but he'd had too much to drink to care.   
"Mulder. Although a lot like to call me Spooky. Like her." He  
made a broad gesture towards the bartender, knocking an ash tray  
over in the process. The woman scowled at him and moved farther  
down the bar.   
"Spooky? Why's that?"  
"Because I'm a joke. I'm an FBI agent and I chase aliens with  
my partner who doesn't believe in them." Little warning bells started  
ringing in Cade's mind at the words 'FBI agent', but he silenced them.  
The guy hadn't even commented on the fact that he'd been framed for  
murder; apparently 'Spooky' was drunk too.   
"Hey, at least you get federal funding to do it. I've gotta go  
after them on my own time and money."  
"At least you don't have a vast government conspiracy that  
covers up any morsel of the truth the moment you find it," Mulder  
retorted. Cade laughed.  
"I think the Gua take care of that well enough."  
"Gua?"  
"The aliens."  
"Oh."  
"I've got to expose the aliens, stop the second wave of the  
invasion, stay alive and ahead of the cops, and keep the aliens from  
getting the Book. If they get the Book, we're all screwed."   
"The book?"  
"The book with the lost prophecies of Nostradamus. The  
quatrains are a guide to their activities on Earth." Mulder gaped at  
him.  
"You've got a whole book telling you what they're up to and  
you're complaining? I'm lucky if I get an informant that stays alive for  
more than a day!" Cade laughed loudly and downed the rest of his  
drink. The bartender gave them both an odd look and removed the  
glass, muttering something about the crackpot convention being in  
town.   
"The book isn't as great as it sounds. You have to decipher the  
quatrains first, and they're a hell of a lot harder than crossword  
puzzles."   
"Better than nothing." They fell into silence again for several  
minutes, much to the relief of the bartender.   
"We oughtta compare notes sometime," said Mulder.  
"Yeah. Here." He scrawled something down on a napkin and  
handed it to Mulder, who stuffed it into his pocked without looking at  
it.  
"Drop me a line sometime."  
"Will do." At that point, a red-headed woman in pantsuit walked  
into the bar. She looked considerably classier than anything else in  
the establishment, and several men whistled as she walked by. The  
woman ignored them, instead making a bee-line for the two alien  
hunters.   
"Mulder! There you are!"  
"Hey, Scully. Cade - this is the lovely Dana Scully, my partner."   
"Nice to meet you, ma'am."  
"Right. Mulder, Skinner wants to see us. Right now," she  
informed him, flicking a sunflower seed shell off his crooked tie.   
"Guess I better go. Nice meeting you, Mr. Foster. See you  
around."  
"Sure. Bye, Dana." She forced a smile and took Mulder's arm,  
dragging him out to her waiting car. Once they were gone, Cade  
pulled out a cell phone and dialed.  
"Hey, Eddie. You'll never guess who I just met..."   
  
  
The End  
  
So, what did you think? I'm considering doing a sequel of sorts, in which Eddie meets the Lone Gunmen...  



End file.
